What if Ko had a sister!
by DarkShiro99
Summary: What if Ko had a sister? What would happen if Aoba had fallen in love with Ko's sister. Her name is Kitamura Hana and she loves baseball just like Aoba but she plays for an all girl's school and they can play at koshien. Aoba said that she would like someone who can pitch a 160 km fastball maybe Hana would just do that to win Aoba's heart. This is my first fanfic and it is a yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Flashbacks

**Hana's pov**

Hi my name's Kitamura Hana, I'm 15 years old this year and I have a brother his name is Kitamura Ko. I have short black hair just like my brother but my hair is usually spiked up and I go to Mahora Junior High School which is an all girls school while my brother go's to Seishu junior High School. My best friend and neighbour, Aoba Tsukishima goes to the same school as my brother but she is one year younger than both of us. In the Tsukishima family there used to be 4 sisters in the family but four years ago there was a tragic accident where Tsukishima Wakaba had died saving a little girl at her swimming camp. During her funeral both of us did not know how to respond to her death and after the funeral we had went to the festival and we ended up at the Tsukishima's house and we had saw Akaishi crying and we knew what we had to do we just needed to cry.

I can still remember the day when we had to deliver some baseballs to the Tsukishima batting centre and the nozzle on the hose that aoba was using broke and that we needed to bring Wakaba to her class.

_Aoba trying to make the hose work and the nozzle came out and she had sprayed Ko with the water and the nozzle had hit him on his head. "Awww, man it broke" Aoba asked us if we sold nozzles at our place and Ko said no because watering things isn't considered a sport yet. "What are you looking at Hana" "Pfft , nothing bwahahaha oh no my stomach hurts hahaha. Aoba looks at me and runs to me shouting "Hana-kun" and hugs me. Hi Aoba, how are you. I'm doing great until your brother came along but now I'm happy again. We went into the batting centre and gave the balls to uncle Tsukishima and he gave both of us tokens for the batting cages and the both of us went to the 100km fastball and I had batted a home run while Ko was dragged away by Wakaba because she wanted him to bring her to swimming school and I had to chase after them on my bike. We had rode past the sandlot and the team that Ko had sold uniforms to wanted him to play baseball with them but Ko did not and they said they were tricked by him. Once we reached the swimming school, Wakaba told Ko that her swimming class ends at 5.00 and Ko said so what and Wakaba said oh yeah and ran back to Ko and kissed him on the cheek. And I said "Waka-chan no kiss for me?" and she came to me and said sorry I forgot and she kissed me on the cheek also. I had blushed and said I'm only kidding! "It's ok that was for bringing me here and picking me up!" Ko and I shouted who said we're picking you up! Wakaba just reminded us that her class ended at 5.00. While the both of us were going home we had encountered Akaishi and in the end the both of us went to the sandlot and played for the doors during their game. When Nakanishi saw us he asked us what we were doing there and the both of us said that we can never forget this team and wanted to play for them and he told me are you sure you can play you are a girl. I told him not to underestimate me just because I'm a girl. Ko told him that he never played catch before but had batted at the Tsukishima batting centre since he was three. While we were playing all of a sudden Akaishi had went to the mound and told us that he was going to pitch for the other team because it looks fun to play. When it was Ko turn to pitch the catcher had asked Ko what was his relationship with Wakaba and he said that they were just neighbours. And when it was my turn to bat the catcher had asked me the same thing and I had said the same thing as Ko but then we heard Wakaba shouting "Hana, Ko why didn't you pick me up even though I gave you two a kiss." And Akaishi looked pissed and he had pitch the first ball and it was about 100km straight fastball and our team was shocked that an elementary school student could throw that fast but I was not worried because I had batted this kind of balls at the Tsukishima Batting centre since I was three also and when the second pitch came I had batted a home run and Akaishi looked shock. And then we brought Wakaba back home but she rode with me instead of Ko because she was angry at him. And just the next two days Wakaba was gone._

Today was the first day of my second year of middle school during the fall and when Ko and I was ready for school we went to the train station to take the train to school. My uniform consisted of dark blue pants, white button up blouse and a black blazer. I was wearing pants because I was not comfortable wearing a skirt and the school had allowed me to wear pants instead of a skirt. When we were at the train station an annoying person walked up to us and he was Senda Keiichiro he would always introduce himself as Seishu middle school ace pitcher and clean up batter. " Yo Kitamuras" "Senda can you leave us alone." "Woah, yo Tsukishima" Aoba turned to us and walked up to me and hugged me. " Hi, Hana" " yo Aoba" " Ehhh, what is going on!" Senda shouted. " Nothing can't I hug my best friend" Aoba said. The train had arrived and we took the train to our schools Ko and the others had reached their school first and I needed to walk a few more blocks to reach my school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own cross game sorry i forgot to put this in the first chapter.**

* * *

Hana's pov

Once school was over I went to Seishu to meet my brother and see the baseball team to see if Senda was really that good. But what I saw was different from what I thought, Senda was actually telling Ko that he could introduce a girl to him to get him a date. I went up to Senda and told him to just go away and I said if he was really that popular why would he be here instead of a date.

**Senda's pov**

OI Senda! Get away from my brother you idiot! Shouted Hana. If you are really that popular you should be on a date not here boasting to Ko._ I wonder what should I say to her? _I said that I would rather play baseball than go on a date. " Oh really then why are you talking to Ko instead of pitching?" Ok ok fine I'm going I'm going.

**Hana's pov**

"Yo Ko" "yo Hana" I turned around to look at the baseball practice and I saw Aoba pitching. _Wow her pitching has improved _I thought. Senda had walked up to Aoba and told her that she was not bad and that she should stick out her chest a bit. I was about to rush over and give Senda a piece of my mind but Akaishi was faster and he gave an Senda a scolding. "Akaishi! Can I pitch and show to Senda that he is not the best!"

**Akaishi's pov**

_Che Senda is always showing off I just wish someone would bring Senda's ego down._ "Akaishi! Can I pitch and show to Senda that he is not the best!" shouted Hana. _Oh Hana is here, hey wait a sec Hana can show Senda that he is not the best. Her pitch is even faster than Aoba's._ " ok Hana just come here and pitch I will catch."

**Hana's pov**

I took my glove out of my bag and went to the mound and I pitched a few practice throws before throwing my hardest well let's just say Senda and the Seishu's baseball team coach jaws dropped._ That would teach him a lesson about being boastful._ The Seishu's coach came to me and asked me if I was the ace pitcher and clean up batter for Mahora Middle school and I told him yes I was and why. He said that he was a fan of mine he went to watch the friendly match against my school and Ouka and that we had lost by one point. I told him thanks to have a fan from Seishu. The coach went up to Senda and reprimanded him telling him not to piss me off. After that the coach had asked me what I was doing here and I told him I was here to see my brother and Aoba. He had finally realised that my last name was also Kitamura and he said " is your brother Kitamura Ko?" and I said Yup he is. The coach was happy because he said that it was good to have a relative of mine in Seishu. _Wow this coach must really be my fan. Huh where's Aoba, oh there she is… why is Senda with her!_ "Please excuse me coach" I ran to Aoba and whispered to her asking her if Senda was disturbing her and what did he ask her.

**Aoba's pov**

_Why does Senda always have to ask annoying questions and have to ask me on a date he should know that I would say no, I wish Hana was here… Eh Hana is here and she is asking me what's wrong. _" Senda is just asking me on a date but I would of course not go" I whisper back to Hana. Hana looked relieved for some reason.

**Hana's pov**

_Phew I'm glad Aoba did not say yes to Senda… Eh why am I relieved.. oh well it might be because I'm her best friend._ " Oi Senda leave Aoba alone" " Well bye Aoba I got to get home with my bro see you later maybe"

Time Skip to next day

**Hana's pov**

_Hmmm I wonder if I should lift some weights, why did I even start doing this… oh yeah Waka-chan said that Aoba would like a person if they can throw a 160 km fastball. _

**_"Hana this is what Aoba do's every morning" said Wakaba. "Huh… this much oh well since I want to impress Aoba it's worth it"_**

"Ok let's start with the 6 kg weights" After 5 sets of lifting weights.. " I guess I should go get the book I want from the bookstore now" Before I took off on my bike dad came up to me and asked if I could deliver some baseballs to the Tsukishima's and I said ok. While I was cycling to the Tsukishima's I passed by the train station and saw Senda and he asked me where I was going and I said going to do some deliveries for my family. "What are you doing here waiting" I asked and he said that he was waiting for Aoba for their date. "Did she even say yes?" " why should I wait for a reply when I know she wants to date me" he said._ Is this guy really an idiot… oh well I should leave him alone and get on with my delivery. _"oh ok bye Senda"

**At the Tsukishima's**

I carried the box full of baseballs to the counter of the batting centre and Aoba was reading a manga and I asked her if she could sign for the baseballs she said ok and she gave a token to the batting cages and I asked her why she gave it to me. " my dad always give you a free token right I thought I should do the same" she said. _Hmmm but Ko told me that whenever he delivers the balls and when she was the one taking care of the counter he would always have to ask her for a free token… I wonder why is it different for me, maybe I should ask her. _" Hey Aoba why do you give me a free token but my brother have to ask you for one." I asked. " Well I like you better than your brother so I treat you better than him" she said. " Oh ok I'm going to bat a few times." All the three balls that I hit was a home run. I went up to the counter and Aoba gave me the prize socks and I took them. _ Hmmm I should give one pair to Ko since his socks have holes._ "Hey Aoba are you forgetting anything" I asked. " hmmm no why" she said . " oh ok, _I kinda feel bad for Senda right now,_ bye Aoba!"

**Aoba's pov**

" Hey Aoba can you bring something over to Hana's house for me" Dad asked. "ok"

**At the Kitamura's**

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door and the person who open the door was Hana. " oh hi Aoba what are you doing here" she asked. " oh my dad wanted me to give your family something" "oh umm come in then my mom is making some croquettes" she said. I went into their living room and waited. " oh yeah I'm going to get you a drink is orange juice ok" Hana asked. " hmm yeah it's fine" Hana went to get the drink for me. _Hmmm I wonder where is that annoying Ko I should ask Hana when she comes back. _Hana came back to the living room with two drinks one for her and one for me. " Hana is Ko home" I asked " hmm no he went out to get the book that the both of us wanted since I needed to deliver the balls to you" she said. _Yes!.. the annoying idiot is not home. _Hana's mom walks in with the croquettes and sauce. "here you go Aoba home made croquettes" she said. " thank you very much , it's been a long time since I ate some of your home made croquettes" I told her. She told me that she made quite a few and that I could bring some home for my family and I thanked her again. I dipped one of the croquette into the sauce and when I wanted to take a bite out of it the sauce dropped onto my shirt and I quickly went to the sink to wash the sauce off. " oh no it's going to stain" I said. Hana walks in with a shirt. "here this is one of my old clothes because I actually grew quite a bit from last time so I think this should fit you perfectly" she said. _Hmmm why did I not notice this, her body is even more muscular and toned than last time and she is actually taller than me and Ko._ " Hana one of your friends is here his name is Senda" Hana's mom shouted. " hmmm Senda don't tell me…" hana wondered out loud. While I was changing, Senda came rushing in to the kitchen and suddenly he pointed to Hana " what is your relationship with Tsukishima!" he shouted. "well as you can see" Hana put an arm around me and said that it is just as he sees. " ok well bye Hana I'm going home." I said.

Time skip to the evening 

**Hana's pov **

_I guess I should do some exercises. _While I was doing some exercises dad had walked past my room and asked " since when did you start working out daily." I told him since Waka-chan asked me too. " oh ok good luck with exercising." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Cross game.**

* * *

**Third year of middle school**

**Aoba's pov**

_Ugh why must Senda ask questions during baseball training…well maybe I should listen for a while._ "what kind of music do you like, then? Pop? J-pop? Or perhaps you are into classical music?" he asked. " Senda! Keep your mouth shut when you're running!" Akaishi shouted. " can you write me a little note later? Have it say "aim for koshien ,kei from Aoba Tsukishima or something." Senda asked me. After Akaishi shouted at him again he went off to the high school division to check out the team.

**Hana's pov **

_Since I'm done with my baseball training in school I guess I should pay Aoba and Ko a visit… if you are wondering why I can go in to their school without being a student there let's just say I have connections._ When I reached Seishu I went to the baseball field to find Aoba and I saw that she was talking to Akaishi. "Have you heard about the rumours about the high school team?" Aoba asked Akaishi. "Yeah I heard them , by the way do you how the kitamuras are doing?" _I guess I should step in now…_ "The kitamuras are doing great, hmmm where is the 'great' Senda I said with sarcasm." "oh he is just kissing up to the high school baseball team." Said Aoba. _Hmmm I guess he is just a lazy guy oh yeah I forgot to say that now I'm a third year in middle school this year just like Ko. " _oh yeah Aoba have you seen Ko or Nakanishi I need to tell them I can't play the sandlot game on Sunday because I would have training but I can watch the game." I told Aoba. "oh Nakanishi is over there." She pointed at the second floor of the school. "thanks Aoba" I said while running to Nakanishi. "Hey Nakanishi wait up huff huff." I told Nakanishi what I told Aoba and he said it was fine.

* * *

Time skip to the next day

When Ko and I were in the train to school when the train passed by a house with a wind chime the both of us saw that in that house there was a robbery. The both of us nodded to each other and ran out of the train at the next stop. Ko and I ran to the house and knocked on the door and said that we were the cops before I ran down the stairs to catch the thief I saw Aoba standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Aoba!" I shouted, I threw a baseball at her and she pitched the ball towards the thief and it knocked the thief out and well let's just say that Senda has luck on that day because when the thief was unconscious he had picked up the baseball that Aoba threw and the woman who got robbed thought that he was the one who threw it and saved her. But in the end it was Aoba who was the one who did it. I went up to Senda after the woman was done thanking him and said " give me back my baseball" and I walked off to the train station to go to school Senda just stood there dumbfounded.

Time skip to Seishu baseball training

**Aoba's pov**

" Wow senpai is in the newspaper" the team said excluding Akaishi and me._ Why does Senda get the credit for what I did… hmmm but why was Hana doing there did she also spot the robbery on the moving train… I should ask her if she comes later._ " would Senda come with me the husband of the victim is here to personally thank you." The principal said.

**Hana's pov**

_I guess I should go to Seishu and spread the truth about the robbery… I wonder if Aoba is sad that she did all the work but did not get any credit._ When I walked into the school I saw two girls telling Senda that they saw him in the paper when Senda walked away, I walked towards the girls and said this " you should not believe him the one who really saved the woman from the robbery was Tsukishima Aoba." " Ehh aren't you Kitamura Hana from Mahora." One of the girls asked. I replied yup, can spread the news for me I gave them my puppy dog eyes and they blushed and said "o-ok anything for you." "ok thanks girls" and I winked at them while walking away. When I saw Senda he was talking to Ko carrying a box of cake that he got from the victim husband, Ko had took one of the cake from the box and said "I think this is enough for me" and jogged away. "Senda!" I shouted at him while throwing a ball at him. " if you really are the hero you should be able to throw this at him and get your cake back." I told him. Senda pitched the ball and the ball could not even reach half the distance Ko was at. I went to pick up my ball and went up to him and taking his box of cakes away from him while saying " I'm going to give this to Aoba, bye bye." I ran to the middle school baseball team locker room and knocked on the door and Akaishi was the one who opened the door. I said " delivery for Tsukishima Aoba." I went in the locker room and went up to Aoba and she asked me " what is this for?" "this is from the victim's husband, I took it away from Senda and I realised that the rest of the baseball team was in the locker room. " ummm can I have everybody's attention" everybody looked at me and I continued " all of you believe that Senda is a hero right except Akaishi and Aoba right..?" Everybody nodded and I continued " well you see this girl here" I pointed at Aoba " she is actually the one who saved the woman not Senda." The rest of the team started whispering to each other and they finally came to a conclusion and one of them shouted " of course it's not Senda his pitch is not as hard as Aoba's." Everybody started cheering for Aoba and she blushed and hugged me saying "thank you Hana." "Eh Hana you mean that Hana the Ace pitcher and clean up hitter for Mahora!" one of Aoba's teammate shouted._ Awww man don't tell me it's another fan _and as if he read my mind he said that he was a fan of mine. "ummm thanks." He then asked Akaishi and Aoba what was their relationship with me and Akaishi said "best friend" and Aoba said " neighbour" and the guy started fan girling about me and I ignored him. And I told Aoba " Hey Aoba I would be going to the batting center with Ko later ok." She said ok.

Time skip to the evening

Ko and I were at the batting center and a guy came out of the batting cages and Aoba took out 4 pairs of socks and told him that it was the home run prizes. "I don't need them" he said. And Ko being a cheapskate almost took the socks but Aoba stopped him. "rather than the socks can you increase the speed of the machines, this is hardly any practice." He told Aoba. " this batting center is for children and adults to enjoy themselves if you want faster machines go to another batting center then." Aoba said. He asked " is there one close by" Aoba told him there is another one and hour away by bus and he said " what a bitch" while walking out. I would have kicked his ass if Ko was not holding me back. Aoba then told us that he had beaten Ko's home run record by 1 but lost to mine by 2. " serves him right" I said. "oh yeah Aoba do your family and friends want to come to my school friendly match with Satomi middle school, we are going to play at my school Akaishi and the others are coming even Senda is, we are going to play as if it was a real match in the competition. "ok I will tell my dad and sisters and friends and I bet they would go because they want to see you in action." "oh ok the match is next Thursday in the afternoon anybody is welcomed and if you want to come to my team's seat you can just tell them you know me because I already told them that you can seat there." " ok I will." Aoba said.

Time skip to the match

**Aoba's pov**

"It's about time for Hana's match, we should leave now." I told my family. My friends told me that they would meet me there._ I can't wait to see Hana in action I have not seen her playing in a baseball match for about 4 years. I'm so excited… should I seat at her team's seat or with my family and friends… I guess I should seat with my family I don't want to be an odd one out there._ Once we were at the school, Hana's family and friends called us over to them and when I looked around I thought that they were quite a lot of people watching a friendly match between these two schools. While I was looking around I spotted a familiar face and it was my Coach, what is he doing here I thought. I called him over to us and he asked what were we doing here and we said Hana invited us. There were actually quite a few Seishu students there other than the one Hana invited.

**Hana's pov**

_Hmmm where is Aoba… oh there she is._ I walked up to the mound and waved towards them. Ichiyo told Aoba to look at me and she did and she waved back. _Well the game is about to begin, I should warm up my arm. _After I was done warming up my arm the umpire told us that we were about to begin and that I could throw some practice pitches and I threw 3 of them but not at my fullest but they were still fast and accurate. _Ok the game has begun, I guess I should pitch properly now._ The 1st batter went up to the home plate and when the catcher, yukiko, gave me the signs on what to pitch I did. The speed that was on the screen was 156 km/h and the reporters who were there were shocked that a middle school student like me can throw a pitch that fast even the people who were supporting the Satomi school were shocked as well, let's say everybody were shocked about the speed of the ball._ I wonder what Aoba's opinion of my pitch… I'm going to ask her later._ After I struck out the first three batters my team and I went to our resting area to get ready for our turn for batting. Since I was the fourth batter I could rest for a while. I was watching the Satomi's middle school pitcher and I remember her I met her once but I can't remember where but her name is Mina. Her practice pitches were not bad they could be better if she continues training. After the first three batters from my team was on the bases I walked up to the batter box and got ready and I saw that the pitcher was looking discouraged about her pitching and I shouted to her " Oi Mina just relax and pitch your hardest at me" she looked shocked that I had talked to her and I just gave her a grin and she looked encouraged to continue pitching when she pitched her first ball I did not hit it and I looked at the speed on the screen and it says 128km/h. When she pitched the second one it was slower by 4 km but I still did not hit it and I know what she should be thinking right now " I should be able to strike her out now." Is what I think she is thinking but she is wrong because I'm going to hit a grand slam home run and when the pitch came it was like slow motion when I batted the ball out of the field. And when I ran back to the home plate I shouted " don't be discouraged you may be able to strike me out if you improve!" everybody in the school stands was shocked and the Satomi school was also shocked that I was encouraging my opponent instead of discouraging them. After 6 innings the score was Mahora 9 and Satomi 7 and if you are wondering why they scored it was because I was going easy on them so that they could hit my pitch and get some points for their team. When the game was over my school won at 14-9 and after we thanked the other school for the game. Mina the pitcher had stopped me and said " I'm going to strike you out one time next time we see each other it's a promise." I said " I hope so Mina." After I was done changing I went to meet up Aoba and the others but before I could get to them reporters were coming up to me asking me the reason for encouraging the other school and giving them so free bases and after I answered their questions, I went up to Aoba and asked " so what do you think of my pitching and batting." " it was Great" she shouted and she asked me to bend down so that she could whisper to me and she said this " you may be able to be my ideal person for me to like." I blushed like crazy after hearing that and I stuttered out my answer "R-really a-are you sure Aoba." " yup" she said. Everybody was wondering why I was blushing because normally would not blush. I just told them it's none of their business. " hey Aoba if I can throw over 160 km what would you do?" "hmmm that's for you to find out after you do that" We walked home together and when I reached my home, Aoba kissed my cheek before I went into my home. I just stood there touching my cheek where she had kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Cross game and in the next chapter Hana, Ko and the rest of them are going to high school well except for Aoba and a new character will be there also.**

**New years**

**Hana's pov**

_Hmmm time goes by fast it's already new year… I wonder if I should visit Aoba and her family later after training… I should ask Ko if he wants to follow._ " Hey Ko we should go to training that Akaishi wanted us to go now." " Oh yeah I totally forgot but why does he want the both of us to train on New years." "I don't know, let's just go." While we were walking to Seishu we passed by the Tsukishimas and saw Uncle Tsukishima putting luggage into the car while Ichiyo was talking to Aoba. " Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked. " yes we are but only me and my dad because Momiji has a fever and Aoba has to take care of her and we are going to help out our grandma since she also sick." "oh ok." Ko and I replied. " oh yeah Hana, Ko can come by later so that you guys can see how she is doing." Ichiyo asked us. "What you trust Ko rather than your own sister." Aoba shouted. " Eh how about Hana?" Ichiyo asked Aoba. "Hana I don't mind but Ko I do." " oh ok so Hana, Ko can you do that for me." Ichiyo asked. " ok we will come by after training." We said. "Happy New Year" Ichiyo told all of us. "Happy new year" we replied. When they left we turned to Aoba and when Ko asked about Momiji she went into the house and said "Happy New Year" and slammed the door closed. Ko and I sweat dropped and we continued on to Seishu. While we were walking there we met Akaishi and he told us that someone would meet us there as well. Once we reached there we went to the high school division of the school and saw Nakanishi waiting for us. Akaishi told us " we're going to train here" " but isn't this trespassing?" Ko asked. " nobody is going to be here it's new year and the late afternoon." Akaishi told us. When we climbed up the fence before we jumped down Nakanishi had fallen off the fence and fell flat on his face. "Ouch that hurt." Nakanishi whined. When we were ready Ko went to pitch while Akaishi catches and Nakanishi the batter while I stood there and watched Ko pitching form and I would tell him if he had any mistakes in pitching. I realised that his pitching form is exactly the same as Aoba's and after a few pitches Ko asked " Akaishi there is supposed to be no one here right." " Yeah why?" " There is definitely someone here." Ko said. And we all turned to where Ko was looking and realised that there was someone there and Akaishi said it was the high school baseball coach. We ran to the coach and said " um, hello, we're sorry." " it's been a long time since I saw a training like this." The coach said. While we were walking away Nakanishi said " so this is the field we will be playing next year well except for you Hana unless we have a match against each other." " Oh yeah you're right." Ko and I ran home and after we took the ingredients that we were going to use to make the food for Aoba and Momiji. We went to their house and when we went in Aoba and Momiji were waiting for us and Aoba said " what is _he _doing here!" " huh the both of us are going to cook for you guys." While Ko and I were cooking, Nomo the cat came in and kept meowing at Aoba and when Aoba went to Momiji's room she never came back. So I went to check on her and I heard Aoba saying " I don't know what to do" and I was confused until I looked at Momiji and gasped. I told Aoba to get as much ice as she can so that we can cool Momiji down. When Aoba got the ice Ko had followed her into Momiji's room and asked what happened I told him that Momiji's fever went up. " wow Hana you really know what to do in this type of situation." " well she did take care of me when I was sick so she has experience." Ko told Aoba. " oh so that means you do not know what to do if Hana fell sick huh?" Aoba told Ko. " WHAT! That means we are in the same boat since you did not know what to do when Momiji's fever went up!" " Ok ok stop fighting you two you are disturbing Momiji." I told the both of them. " ok now let's leave her alone ok?" I stood up and went to the kitchen and Ko followed me. "Hey let's cook some soba since they have the ingredients for them. After a while Aoba came in the kitchen saying that Momiji had a dream of all of us when Waka-chan was alive. Aoba told us Momiji's dream and the both of us replied " oh yeah I remembered that Koa and I got a scolding from our parents that day since the both of us got injured." I went to check on Momiji alone and she was sitting up on the futon checking her temperature and she gave me a peace sign. " ok Momiji feeling hungry?" I asked her. " I'm starving, did you cook the food?" she asked me. "yup, why?" " Yay I can eat Hana's home cooked food!" " why are you so excited?" " it's just that I heard from Ko that your cooking is good and I wanted to try them." She told me. " oh ok, let's go" After all of us ate, we played a game of poker and when Aoba had gotten the joker, Ko needed to take one of her cards but the only one she would give was the joker. " Hey let me take another card" Ko whined. " No this is the only card you can take." Aoba told him. " What then I give up." After that all of us were tired and we fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and Aoba was sleeping next to me and I saw Momiji standing up and she told me " you two look so comfortable sleeping to each other."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Cross game except for Hana.**

* * *

**High school**

**Ko's pov**

_Ughh we are already in high school time goes by too fast. _"yo" I heard Nakanishi talking to me. " yo" I said back. " you are going to join the baseball team right." Nakanishi asked me. " yeah if someone does not beat up the upperclassman." Nakanishi laughed nervously and the both of us went into the school after the Acting principal gave his speech classes would start._ I wonder if I would face Hana in a match._

**Hana's pov**

_Should I go to to the middle school or high school of Seishu… hmm I should go find Aoba first and then find Ko at the High school Division. I can also check out the varsity team of Seishu to see if they got potential… I wonder how fast does the pitcher pitch… oh well I will find out later. _When I reached Seishu Middle school I went to find Aoba at the baseball field and saw that she just finished training and her friends were waiting for her as well. " Aoba!" I shouted. Aoba turned to me and asked me if I wanted to go see the elite team of the high school. " you read my mind, Aoba." We went to the High school field and I saw someone I did not want in that team and it was Senda. I went up to the Coach and asked " Coach Daimon are you sure you want a worthless player like him in your team?" I pointed to Senda. Daimon turned to me and asked " who are you?!" " are you sure you can't recognise me Daimon!" " Hey wait you are Kitamura Hana! The girl with the pitch that almost reach 160 km and you are the clean up batter too!" " so tell me why is _he _in your elite team?" I asked Daimon again. " I just put him in my team to break him." "oh ok I have no problem with that since he annoys me." I told him. " It's and honour to have you here Kitamura-san." " ok? So how fast is your ace pitcher's pitch?" " about 142km/h fast and he has a lot of breaking balls." " Oh really" I asked him. " how many?" " two to three the third one he is still working on it." " oh really I have 4." I turned around hearing a batting sound and I saw the guy who called Aoba a bitch. I asked Daimon " who is that" pointing to the guy. " oh he is Yuuhei Azuma our clean up hitter." He told me. " oh ok thanks for talking to me." I told him. " he said that it was fine since he got to talk to me. When I was about to walk back to Aoba I saw that Senda had injured himself and walking to the manager and all the manager did was took a glance at him and pushed the first aid kit to him. I walked over to her and put on my charm telling her " are you sure you wanna be here you do know that this team would never bring you to Koshien if you want a team who can bring you there it's the team at the farm." She blushed and I asked her what was her name and she said it was Risa Shido. Senda overheard what I said to her and screamed " What are you doing here!" " huh me I'm just here to see the _elite _team that Ko was talking about but since you are here I bet the team is not that good well except for a few players and I also came here to talk to your coach since I know him." " huh you know my coach" " mhmm my school beat his school in a match and he became somehow a fan of mine." " Are _you_ really that famous" " I don't know" I said while walking away. When I reached to Aoba and her friends Aoba screamed at me " Why the Hell were you talking to the coach" " oh he is a fan of mine" I told her. Aoba and her friends had a shocked look. I just continued walking to the farm where Ko and the others were and let me say the place is SMALL! When I saw the coach he came up to me and said " hey you're the girl who taught our pitcher how to pitch right." I just nodded my head. " I see, I see.

Time skip to the next day

_Aoba told me that she is going to ask the guys at the farm to go to the middle school field since there is no training there today and I wonder why she asked me to where my baseball uniform._ So here I am running to Seishu Middle School in my baseball uniform carrying my glove and bat. My uniform is blue and white. When I reached there I saw Aoba pitching to the guys and they are hitting them and I realised that Aoba was pitching at the area all of them are comfortable hitting. " yo Ko, Akaishi." " Hana can show Ko how to pitch a fastball" " oh ok" I went to position and told Ko to follow what I'm doing just don't throw the ball. When I pitched the ball I did not do it at full strength so it was not that fast. " you got it Ko" I asked. He nodded his head and went to pitch. I walked to Aoba's area and saw that one of the upperclass man was going to bat and he said that " no wonder all you guys are getting hits a girl is pitching." I felt anger boiling in me. I went up to Aoba and whispered to her " Give it your all and show him that you are better than him." Aoba nodded and pitched her fastest pitch which was about a 130km/h fastball which was actually impressive for a girl since not many guys can pitch that fast. After the training ended all of us went home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aoba pitching for the first string!?**

**Hana's pov**

_I guess I should go watch Aoba's practice since mine is done._ When I reached there I saw Daimon talking to the middle school coach. I went up to them and said " Hi Coaches" " Eh Hana!" both of them shouted. " So Daimon here looking for talent right well sorry the only one that has talent is someone you can't use for your team and she is Tsukishima Aoba." I told Daimon. " You are kind of right." He replied. " are you going back to your own team now?" I asked Daimon. " Can I follow?" " Sure of course you can!" When we reached the high school field I saw Senda pitching for the team and he looked exhausted. " He's going to break down" I told Daimon. " I don't mind since he is no use for me." He replied. " hey Daimon can I pitch for a while for your team I wanna prove something to someone." " oh sure wait a second. SENDA! Get off the mound Kitamura Hana wants to pitch for us." Daimon shouted. " Can I pitch a few first you can put a batter there if you want but I won't pitch at my fullest yet." The Seishu team started whispering to each other saying " Eh really that Hana wants to pitch for us!" _hmmm I'm lucky that I'm in my baseball uniform if not I would be uncomfortable._ I threw some pitches and the batter who was standing there swung but could not hit any of them. " Hey Daimon can I pitch for Azuma?" " sure you can!" he shouted back. Azuma went to the batter box and got ready. " Hey Azuma I'm going to pitch my fullest at you ok." "ok I will be sure to hit them" he said. " This is for Aoba because you called her a bitch!" I screamed and pitched my hardest and when Azuma swung the bat he could not hit it because it was too fast. The next ball I threw was a cutter and he fell for it and swung. The last one was a slider and a good one at that because he could not hit it. " BATTER OUT!" I shouted at him. He just stood there dumbfounded. I went up to him and whispered " don't get cocky and think you are the best I can strike you out anytime oh and by the way I lied I did not pitch my hardest at you." I went to Daimon and he also had a shocked look " Thanks for the match" I told him. I went back home to rest.

Time skip to next day Seishu High baseball training.

I went to find Ko today since I did not have any training today and while we were walking to the high school field we heard two guys and Risa talking. "Now that you mention it, while I walked past the baseball field just now I saw Tsukishima Aoba pitching over there." The first guy said. " Tsukishima Aoba" Risa asked them. " She throws a really fast ball." The second guy said. " oh yeah the coach did mention her yesterday saying that he is going to use her for batting practice." Risa said. " Would you care to elaborate on that" Ko and I said at the same time. " I said that there is too much ice in my drink duh." Risa said back. " we meant what you said earlier" I told her. " who the hell are you" the first guy asked. Nakanishi and Akaishi put their hands on the guys shoulder and Nakanishi said " We are the terrifying prefab group well except for Hana." After they told us what was going on at the field we rushed there and what we saw was Aoba pitching and she looks really tired. Daimon went up to her and said more balls for you to pitch. The batter who was batting said "Hurry up with the pitches!". Me, Ko, Nakanishi and Akaishi stood at the entrance and watched Aoba. Daimon turned around and asked Ko and the others who were they. The team members said that they were the three who did not take the selection test. All of us were not looking at him. " Whatever you are planning you better not do it if not I will let the three of them rotting in the cesspool" " A cesspool" Akaishi asked. " the prefab team is only a farm by name, I don't expect anything from you." He replied. " that's a harsh way to put it" Ko said. Akaishi, Nakanishi and me were angry and we showed it. " So how long are you going to make her pitch" I asked him. " Until she faints because she is a good fertilizer for the team." He tells me. The batter said " your speed is not bad but you are still a girl." Oh how I wanted to hit him so badly but I can't. Aoba looked angry and she threw a few breaking balls that he could not hit and the rest of the team were angry. Until Azuma said it was his turn, he went up to the batter box and told Aoba " you better set your engine at full throttle" " then could I get a different catcher" Aoba asked. The catcher said " Are you saying that I'm not good enough, bitch." " well sorry but I'm a sucker for looks" " What" the catcher asked. " Hana Senpai" Aoba said. " Go get them stud" Ko tells me. " She's calling you" Nakanishi says. " What should I do" I asked Daimon. He said go. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm also a catcher. I've been catching Aoba's pitches for a few years. After I put on the gear and warmed my arm up I said I was ready. " That bitch , a sucker for looks yeah right." I heard the catcher screamed I guess he has not seen himself on the mirror for a while. " You again huh?" Azuma asked. Aoba pitched the first ball and it was faster than before and the team also realised that. The second pitch was a slider so Azuma missed again. " Two strikes" I told him. When the third pitch came Azuma hit a foul but it did not go forward. When the next pitch came Azuma said " I'll just hang on with fouls." Pitch after pitch Azuma kept hitting fouls and I thought if he hits it would go out of the field. " do you want to throw for her." Nakanishi asked Ko. "yeah, I want to hit him as hard as I can." He replied. " I guess that makes the four of us." Nakanishi said. I had positioned the glove near Azuma so that the ball may hit him. When Aoba pitched he hit a foul again and he told me " looks like she is the manly one here." " at least manlier than you" I replied back. The next pitch was right in the center and Azuma had hit it and Aoba had dropped onto her knees signing that she is exhausted. I went up to Aoba and looked at her and Daimon shouted to the team it's time for fielding practice and asked Aoba to get off the field. I carried her bridal style to the locker room and she blushed. Once all of us were changed Ko and I went back with Aoba. While we were on the train Aoba told me she could carry her own bag and when she tried she grabbed her arm in pain. "oww" she said. " don't ever do whatever that sunglasses prick ever tell you to do ok, if not you may break down and I don't want to see that." I told her. " Not on my watch" she replied back. " you can't beat Azuma" Ko told Aoba. " you can beat Azuma as long as you keep training because I already did." I told Aoba. " EHHH!" Aoba and Ko shouted at me. " you beat him in baseball!" Ko asked. " yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when I did that." " if they let me pitch once more I would know the batters weaknesses." Aoba said. " you do know you do not need to go through the trouble right because I already have the information we need." I told Aoba. " Really!, so do you know Azuma's weakness" she asked me. " yup I do all you need to do is trick him, when you throw a cutter make sure it looks like a fastball to him and he would swing and if your breaking balls are as good as mine you can strike him out." We finally reached our station and we got off, while we were walking back home Aoba told us " I just want to believe what Akaishi and Waka-chan told me." " what did Waka-chan say?" I asked her. " She said once, if she gets serious she could be Japan's best… pitcher and she told me that her predictions would normally come true." Aoba told us. " by she did she mean me" I asked Aoba. " yup of course who else is there." Aoba replied. We walked Aoba home and I was carrying her bag all the way home and once she reached home, Ko and I went home. Before I fell asleep I thought _Waka-chan are you sure I can be the best pitcher in the world._


End file.
